


Stillness

by Whistle_Mist



Series: 100 Damn Bingos 2019 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brothers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist





	Stillness

There were a lot of things that they didn’t agree on or even get along but even Damian knew when it was time to take a step back. He looked over as he watched Drake sitting outside on the steps that lead out into the garden. The other had been there for hours. 

Earlier the other had been in a state of shock. 

While the other had retired from being Red Robin a couple of years ago he still helped out with a few cases, as well as going to college, live a normal life as it was. It still surprised most fo the family that the other had managed to mostly stay out of the nightlife. 

It had been in the time that Drake had actually met someone during his second year there. The two had gotten along well enough that Drake even invited the man to their home for a dinner which everyone showed up to meet the normal people. 

It was odd to have the entire clan around without speaking of nightly routines. Even though Damian didn’t understand this dating outside the hero community Drake’s boyfriend wasn’t unpleasant and seemed bearable to be around. 

They had come over for holidays, family events such as charity galas, steps for WE, all those things that included family. Everyone seemed to like the two together and Damian even though they’d have gotten married one day. 

Except they were the only ones home, Drake back from college for winter break. During that time there had been a plan on a family vacation. With Drake’s lover joining them of course since he had been slowly becoming part of their family outings and such things. 

Damian had been doing his routine that morning and now that he was seventeen he had been planning on working on his college applications. It seemed right to plan of the head. It had been in the middle of his work out that there had been a phone call. 

The only one home had been himself and Drake. 

Everyone was out and Pennyworth was taking his father to work. 

Drake had been the one to pick up the phone to ask who it was. He had been up late and looked like he hadn’t slept. Even after all these years, Damian would never know how he managed to function. 

There was a silence as he asked who it was. 

They had mellowed out over the years, no longer that distance between them lessened as well as the hate. Things had been okay between them, not the best, not the worse but there was something in the way that the other turned around looking at him with wide eyes and pale faced. 

Now it had been hours later, Damian had yet to leave from his spot. The news of Drake’s boyfriend has been in a car crash caused by a drunk driver and dying on impact hit his brother hard. 

It still didn't feel real. 

The other would be pulling up to the Manor, make a joke, say something either awkward or funny but now? Now he just watched Drake sitting at the steps, the state of shock having yet to wear off yet. 

Going outside after another house Damian took a seat next to him and slowly reached over hoping not to get punched or snapped out and slowly pulled Drake into a comforting hug. For a long moment, nothing happened until Drake leaned into him. 

There wasn’t a lot that he could for what life threw at them, however, at least he could offer some sort of comfort as sobs slowly turned into mourning cries.


End file.
